<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am a Semi-Automatic Lonely Boy by space_aces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559064">I Am a Semi-Automatic Lonely Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces'>space_aces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Murder, OOC maybe, basically tim and jonny commit murder, but this takes place shortly after he was mechanized, character study of sorts?, so he's a bit bitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunpowder Tim did not like Jonny d'Ville despite what the latter thought. He will, however, go on rampage with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonny d'Ville &amp; Gunpowder Tim, one sided suprisingly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mechs Fic Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am a Semi-Automatic Lonely Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triss_Hawkeye/gifts">Triss_Hawkeye</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay okay! I really hope you enjoy this! But this basically takes place a bit after the moon was blown up and Tim is...a bit angery at everything.</p>
<p>Title: Bang Bang - Green Day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A bullet sailed through the air and landed directly between Jonny d’Ville’s eyes. His body slumped over and fell off the chair he was sitting on as Gunpowder Tim stood over him with the still smoking gun. He wasn’t supposed to shoot Jonny so soon but the first mate was being a right bitch and sometimes you need to get your anger out by murder. They had planned for a fun murder spree on the planet they recently landed on but Tim already feeling that their thread of a plan wasn’t going to be used anyways. Not like Jonny could ever ignore something like his ego. Eventually, Tim watched as Jonny sat back up and gave him a wry grin, “Shall we head out then, my dear gunner friend?” It took all his strength not to shoot again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The planet was nothing special. Everyone had been so desensitized to senseless violence that they didn’t really care where they landed, as long as it was going to be a fun time. The two left The Aurora rather quickly and went to find the most densely populated area. That would lead to the most carnage and ultimately, the best time. Soft murmurs and cagey looks were passed as Tim and Jonny walked, although nothing really happened. It wasn't until there was a gunshot then laughter did the chaos begin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Screams and cries coursed through the air. The language wasn’t one either of the two knew and they honestly didn’t care. Jonny didn’t give a shit while Tim just couldn’t find it in himself through the anger he’s always been feeling recently. Murder gave him some sort of catharsis. He would’ve preferred if Jonny hadn’t come along but the man was very adamant about “Some good ol fashioned murder between friends.” Not that Tim could even see Jonny as a friend. It wasn’t even on the table after the war.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim could still hear Jonny’s laughter in between each shot and it only made the anger grow. His aim became more sporadic but still met his mark. Bodies fell all around them before there was no one else left. Jonny turned to look at Tim and grinned. They were both covered in blood and Tim knew Nastya is probably going to power hose them down before she even lets them back onto The Aurora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Find a new area?” Jonny had come over and nudged TIm’s side in a friendly manner, “People ran and I’m pretty sure I hear whatever they have as a police force.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when were you scared of some cops? Become cowardly?” Tim always felt more comfortable fighting than talking. He then stepped away from Jonny and inspected his own gun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you’re gonna be a priss about it, we can let them come. Don’t expect me to wait for your body though.” The snark dripped heavily from Jonny’s words but Tim didn’t react. Jonny always waited for another member of the crew. Pretending he didn’t but hiding and watching from afar. Tim never asked why and he didn’t give a shit. He left when it truly mattered so what was the point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several shots rang out as bullets found themselves in Tim’s shoulder and Jonny’s leg. They both looked over to see what was most likely the planet’s police force with guns drawn. A small growl forced itself out of Tim’s mouth and all hell broke loose again. Shots were fired as bodies dropped quickly. The squelching as they both stepped on the older bodies along with the sounds of screams from pain played almost a symphony for Tim. He heard Jonny begin to sing and for once, Tim couldn’t help but join in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of it, bodies were littered at their feet and they both had died at least once. The adrenaline was starting to come down and Tim looked over to see Jonny playing with a kid’s rocket ship toy, “Hey look it’s us. Wonder if that kid wanted to go to the moon. Remind you of someone?” Jonny gave him a grin but it was quickly wiped off by another one of Tim’s bullets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see us as fucking buds and that’s not fucking true. You ruined my fucking life. I can’t fucking die because of you. You didn’t even help when you knew you could. I will </span>
  <b>
    <em>never</em>
  </b>
  <span> forgive you for that.” He knew he was talking to a dead body but it still felt good to get out. The toy was kicked as hard as he could muster before Tim spat on Jonny’s body, “I’ll see you on the ship.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>